


Constant Motion

by pterawaters



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Camping, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Survival, Triad Verse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison prays that her small group of lovers and friends will make it through this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Motion

Allison's shaking the water out of her ears when she hears the bushes next to the river bank start to rustle. Without stopping to think, she picks up her crossbow and aims it at the source of the noise. Whatever it is sounds like it's moving too fast to be a zombie, but at this point, nothing would surprise Allison.

Kira bursts out of the brush, her eyes landing on Allison. She throws up her hands. "Whoa. It's me!"

Allison lowers her weapon, but doesn't put it down. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Kira says, almost breathless as she approaches the shore. She digs around in the bag slung across her body. "I just wanted to show you this!" Kira crouches down next to the water and reaches her hand out to Allison.

"An apple?" Allison asks, taking it from Kira and smelling it, drawing the scent deep into her lungs. "Where did you find this?"

Kira smirks, her eyes dropping down Allison's naked form. Allison smiles back and bites into the apple. "Oh, my god. That's so good!" There's a very real possibility she made the groan sound more sexual than she usually would. She offers the apple back, but Kira waves it away.

"I have, like, ten more. C'mon." She holds her hand out toward Allison. "Scott wants to get moving."

"I don't blame him." Allison takes another bite of her apple before letting Kira pull her out of the river. She dries off quickly and lets Kira help her get dressed, thanking her girlfriend with a quick kiss. "Is Derek back yet?"

"No," Kira says, readjusting the sword on her belt. Allison hasn't be able to count the number of zombies Kira has beheaded with that thing since the first day the outbreak hit Beacon Hills. "Stiles is starting to go a little nuts."

"How's Lydia?"

Shrugging, Kira leads the way back into the woods, holding aside the brush for Allison. "The same. She's lucky it's just a broken ankle, and not a bite."

"Maybe banshees are immune, too," Allison says. The speculation has been on the tip of her tongue since the first time Derek was bitten. "Like werewolves and kitsune."

"I don't think Lydia's too eager to find out."

"Yeah, probably not," Allison replies as they reach camp. Lydia's sitting next to the fire with a book in her lap, Stiles next to her, his chin resting on his clasped hands, his leg bouncing nervously. Making her voice louder, Allison says, "But maybe now she'll listen to me about wearing flat boots and not heels."

"Fashion is one of the markers of a civilized society," Lydia calls back without moving her eyes from whatever she's reading.

Allison goes over to where Scott's keeping watch, kissing his cheek. Her voice low so Stiles and Lydia can't hear her, Allison asks, "How much longer are we waiting for Derek?"

"He wouldn't abandon us," Scott insists, folding his hand into Allison's. "We're not leaving without him."

"Even if that herd turns this way? Lydia can't run."

Scott shakes his head as Kira approaches. He asks Kira, "You lured them further away?"

"Totally," she agrees, taking an apple out of her bag and handing it to Scott. "I found an orchard. Climbed a tree and waited for them to pass by."

"Good th–"

Before Scott can finish his thought, several figures crash through the treeline into the clearing. Allison recognizes Derek's growl, but he's covered in three, maybe four zombies. It's hard to count when they're all writhing around.

Scott and Kira rush toward the fight and Allison backs quickly toward Stiles and Lydia. Stiles is halfway to the fight, his bat in hand, before Allison can stop him with a hand on his chest. "No. Go help Lydia."

Stiles' nostrils flare and he huffs angrily, but he nods and follows Allison's orders, going back to Lydia and helping her get one arm over his shoulders. Allison stands between them and the fight, ready for it when a zombie breaks away and comes toward them. She shoots it between the eyes, making it drop like a stone.

Kira beheads one zombie and then another as Scott pulls them off of Derek. Allison thinks Derek might kill the last one by crushing its skull in his bare hands, but she doesn't want to look close enough to be sure.

She rushes forward and asks Derek, "Are there any more? Do we have to move."

"Move," he agrees through pointed teeth, the bite mark on his cheek healing quickly as she watches. Derek lets Scott help him up. "There's another herd to the south. Thousands."

Allison pales and looks back at Stiles and Lydia. "We have to get them out of here."

"Derek," Scott says, clasping Derek's shoulder. "You carry Lydia. The rest of us will take the supplies. Let's go. C'mon."

Allison grabs her things, glad she's gotten used to keeping everything packed, before she helps Scott finish putting the tent in its case. She asks him, "How long can we keep running?"

Scott takes Allison's face in one of his hands and meets her eyes for a moment. He kisses her before answering. "As long as it takes to keep you and Kira and the others safe."

Allison nods. When she stands, she takes the hand Kira offers her.

"C'mon," Kira says, tugging on Allison's arm. "There's a path this way. It was clear this morning."

On Kira's other side, Scott nods. "Sounds good," he says. "I'll take the rear, just in case. You two take us forward."

Allison grips Kira's hand tightly and walks with her away from the place that has been their home for the past three nights. She's not quite sure what happened to her father, or anyone else she used to know, but at least she has this. She has Scott and Kira. She has Lydia, Derek, and Stiles. She has her life, and for now, she's still human. It has to be enough.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> At some point, when I'm done with my other big triad verse fic, this might turn into a long fic.


End file.
